Big Time Easter Smut
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: Logans got a little surprise for Kendall on Eatser Sunday! Warning- dress up, smut, male on make action. Don't like don't read don't review


**Easter smut**

**A/N**

**Hi everyone! **  
**So I had this idea in mind and decided to give you all a nice Easter present filled with SMUT!**

**And what could be better than smut?! So sit back with those chocolate eggs and candies and relax!**

**Pairing: Kogan**

Kendall watched his boyfriend scurry into their bedroom with a brown package in hand and shut the door abruptly behind him.

Kendall frowned and turned back to the other two in front of him as they all munched on their goodies. It was finally Easter, and Mama Knight had dyed eggs with them the night before. Her gifts to them were small baskets of candy and chocolates, a few Pop Tiger magazines for James,helmet polished for Carlos, Logan had a new year dictionary, Katie got some cash, and Kendall got some new guitar picks along with a nice, new and smooth hockey puck.

They all had, of course, munched and chewed through way through most of the candy and now they were all relaxing the next day by watching TV and eating the rest of the candy while admiring their gifts.

James was flipping through his magazines while Carlos was polishing his helmet and eating chocolate. Katie was probably out investing her small wad of cash into even more cash.

Kendall was just working open a box of nerds when Logan had rushed in, blushing dark red and gone into their shared bedroom, clutching that brown bag as if it was some big secret.

Kendall shook his head and smirked when he realized it might actually be a big secret, but he would let the smaller brunette have his privacy. He turned back to the TV when he noticed James eyeing him.

Now, James might seem self-centered but in the end he cared deeply for all of his friends and would beat anyone down who hurt them.

He told Kendall he was no exception if he happened to hurt the smaller brunette, to which Kendall had replied by explaining that it wouldn't be a problem if he did.

"_If I ever hurt Logan, trust me, I'll probably have tossed myself off the top of the Palmwoods roof before you get to me_." Kendall had replied coolly.

James nodded and gave his approval to that statement. But he still kept a close watch on the two, making sure nothing funny was happening behind closed doors, while Kendall was making sure the same went for Carlos and James.

But now, James was giving him "the look." It was one that read," _if you've done anything I will beat your ass. If you don't DO anything about WHAT'S happening..I'ill beat your ass_!"

Kendall chuckled and shook his head as he raised his hands in defeat.

"He's obviously doing something he wants to keep private, okay James? I don't know anything about it so don't ask me." James gave a nod and disappeared behind his magazine page.

A moment later he reached over and nabbed Carlos to pull him close. Carlos blushed pink and instantly snuggled under James's arm, who wrapped that large arm around the Latino.

"Kendall? H-hey, Kendall will you come here for a second?" Kendall glanced back at the hallway leading to the bedrooms before looking at James and Carlos.

"Need some Kogan time?" James chuckled. Kendall's eyebrows furrowed together and he stuck his tongue out at James before standing and throwing a pillow at his face.

"Shut your faces and get out of the apartment." James chuckled but didn't complain as he took Carlos's hand and they left 2J for the couple to have their time alone.

Kendall disappeared into the hallway and he stood in front of his bedroom door. He chuckled and opened the door, to be met with a dimly lit room.

He was instantly filled with heat, and his blood began rushing downwards as he quickly shut the door behind him. Moans had filled the room and Kendall felt sweat drip down his neck as he felt his length in his jeans harden and strain.

Logan was sitting on their desk chair in front of him, naked except for a pair of white thigh stockings and bunny ears on his head. His face was open in a moan and he looked just..._sexy_.

So _erotic_.

Kendall's eyes traveled down and he felt his stomach twist and his boxers started becoming too tight, and a little soaked.

Logan had a large, thick plastic egg, about the size of his fist, and he was working it in and out of his tiny, pink hole.

Kendall saw the egg go in, along with Logans fingers. His muscles twitched and clamped around them and then the egg was being pulled back out.

Over and over and over again. Logan was also fisting his hard cock, which was leaking.

Kendall's back hit the door and he palmed himself through his jeans.

"L-Logan, god...hot...why?" Kendall panted. The room was warm and he felt out of breath.

Kendall watched Logan scrunch that innocent, cute little face up and then-

_Squish_!

Kendall's eyes popped out as the whole egg disappeared inside of Logans hole, puckering around the end. Kendall swore he almost came.

Logan gently rose to his feet and wobbled over to Kendall, before lowering himself to his knees and unzipping Kendalls jeans.

He yanked them down Kendalls legs, who finally seemed to get the message and he helped pull them off before yanking his shirt over his head and throwing it in a random corner.

Logan trailed his tongue gently over the fabric of Kendalls boxers and then sucked gently. Kendall tossed his head back and gripped Logans hair.

"Watch the ears." Kendall chuckled and let go, straightening Logans bunny ears again as he yanked Kendalls boxers off and took his large cock in. He sucked the head that was leaking pre-cum gently before he began bobbing his head slowly, trying to take in Kendall's whole length. He gagged as he tried to take in more and finally resorted to fisting the rest of Kendall's length while stroking the hot, engorged limb.

Kendall, on the other hand, was in heaven. The heat of Logans mouth was amazing and with every lick, little scrape of teeth and flick of the wrist, he was dying internally and getting closer to his orgasm.

He glanced down as he panted, his breath coming out ragged. He smirked as Logan sucked gently and gave him an innocent look. He stroked Logans cheek and then grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, before sliding his dick out of Logans mouth.

"Ah,ah,ah!" He chuckled as Logan winced gently and then he yanked him to his feet and pulled him close.

"Such a naughty, little bunny,are we?" Logan gasped and dug his fingers into Kendalls shoulders as Kendall squeezed and fondled him. Kendall's fingers were pressing into his hole and shoving the plastic egg even deeper inside, rubbing it against his prostate. Logan's legs twitched and his eyes rolled back in euphoria.

"I-Kendall-ah! _God_!" He cried. His legs became numb and he slumped in Kendalls arms as he fell forward gently.

"Come on, big baby." Kendall laughed as he dragged Logan to the bed and plopped him down, before lifting his boyfriends legs up in the air.

Logan blushed as Kendall looked over his whole body and suddenly he became self-conscious. At first, he was mostly okay with the reactions Kendall was giving him but now he felt embarrassed.

"S-stop looking at me like that..." He grumbled. Kendall chuckled and leaned down to kiss the blushing cheeks.

"I can't help it. You're so..._sexy_." He mumbled as his hand traveled down to Logans spread ass. Kendall's eyes widened and he giggled as he stroked the little fluffy rabbit tail attached at Logans backside. The stockings met up in a tiny white garter and the tail was attached to the back of it.

"You're adorable, you know that right?" Logan blushed even more and shifted to stick more of his ass out and raise his legs higher.

"I try." He giggled. Kendall pecked his lips and leaned back.

"And you succeed. Now, roll over, bunny." Logan giggled and adjusted his rabbit ears before rolling over awkwardly on the bed. He gave out a tiny moan as his cock rubbed the bedspread and the plastic egg inside of him rubbed his walls when he moved. He groaned in pleasure and looked back at his dominant lover for instructions.

It's usually what happened when they were in bed. Kendall would dominate and he enjoyed commanding Logan on what position to get into or what to do with his own fingers or mouth. But Logan never complained- he loved the role of Kendall's submissive bitch. It just made the sex so much hotter.

"Ass up, face down,baby." Kendall smirked as he leaned over Logans body, one hand on the bed to support him and one hand on Logans lower back. Logan followed orders and placed his chest and face into the comforter as he raised his ass high.

He let out a squeal when Kendall spanked his lower back, then spanked one ass cheek and then the other.

"Fuckin' sexy." He grunted. Logan blushed and moaned, then let out another squeal as Kendalls hard rock became rutting between his ass cheeks, spreading them gently. The friction was amazing as his hot skin was rubbed and when Kendall pushed the tip in gently, he forced the plastic egg in even deeper.

"Kendall! Ah! T-too much! I can't-" Logan became shaking as he gripped the bed sheets by his head. He was so close. He was gonna-

"Cum for me, baby." That soft, rough whisper that came from Kendall pushed him over the edge and his body jerked as he screamed. He worked himself through his orgasm with his fist and with the aide of Kendalls cock and the egg. He drenched the comforter beneath him with his essence and sobbed gently.

"That...felt great." He panted. He listened to Kendall chuckle and he gasped when the head of Kendalls cock left his ass.

He glanced back to see what Kendall was doing.

"Kendall, wait-" he swallowed heavily when he met those eyes that had gone so dark with lust, they were black now. He swallowed thickly as Kendall grabbed his hands and placed them on his own ass.

"Spread your cheeks. And keep 'em spread." He hissed. Here was the dominant-orgasm-ripping-Kendall he wanted so obeyed and gently opened his ass, feeling the toy egg release pressure on his sweet spot.

"Push it out." Kendall hissed from behind him. He blushed and looked at him.

"Kendall, I-"

"No fingers. Just push it out, I wanna watch." Kendall's fingers were lazily stroking himself and Logan swallowed heavily. He stared into Kendalls eyes as his legs shook and he struggled to keep his cheeks spread. He began putting pressure on the egg, forcing it out of his body.

He grunted gently and readjusted his hands as he continued to try and push the egg out. He began panting soon after. The egg would have some out then slide a bit back in, slide a bit more out then slide a bit back in. This process continued on for a while until it was half out before it fell out of Logans body and he gave a gasp then sighed in relief.

"Ah...Kendall, it's out." He whispered gently. He watched Kendall pick it up and shake it before chuckling. It rattled when he shook it. Logan blushed as Kendall opened it to discover assorted jellybeans.

"Cute." He popped one in his mouth and then set them down. Logan chuckled, but then cried out as Kendall picked him up and set him down in his lap.

"Ah! Kendall?!" He cried. Kendall gripped his thighs and raised his legs up in the air, stroking the soft fabric on the thighs.

"Support yourself." He whispered in Logans ear. Logan immediately obeyed and held his own legs up as Kendall played with his ears and tail once more. He twirled Logans floppy ear around as several fingers slipped inside of Logans warm, and dripping wet hole.

"Ah! Kenda-"

"Such a naughty little bunny...all dolled up for his master. I know you did something that deserves punishment, Thumper." Those fingers stilled as Logans cock finally filled up with blood once more. He arched his back and whined as he was forced to keep his legs in the air while Kendall nibbled his ear lobe with his fingers still inside of him. Logan tossed his head back onto Kendalls shoulder as his sweaty back stuck to Kendall's chest.

"Hmm. What should I do? Spankings?"

Logan whined.

"Or should I put that egg back inside and make you push it out again?"

A low groan came from Logan.

"Oh, god I could just tie you up and fuck you all day long, and I won't let you come, not again. Not once, not any during that time." Logan gasped as those fingers swirled in a circle.

"I could take some pictures. Send those to James and Carlos. What if they got off on that? Huh? Fucked together because they got hard off of you? Would you like that?" Logans heart was racing in erotic excitement.

"What could your punishment be?" Kendall repeated. Logan tossed his head back onto Kendalls shoulder as Kendall's fingers pumped it and out of his gaping ass. He cried out as they rubbed his prostate continuously and he arched his back as his over-sensitive cock twitched.

"K-Kendall! Oh god I'm gonna-"

"Shhh..." Logan gripped his thighs as he tried to stop himself from releasing.

"Now, Thumper, do what I say and then l might let you come." Logan panted and nodded as Kendall scooped them up, grabbed the jellybeans and then carried them both to the dresser. He wobbled and stumbled on his way over before setting Logans feet on the dresser, and then set the jellybeans in between his feet.

He held Logan up by his ass as he pressed his red, dripping and aching cock to his hole.

"Ah!" Logan cried.

"Look at us." Logan glanced up and immediately looked away in embarrassment.

"No, I said look at us." Kendall grunted. Logan looked back up, more slowly this time. He was blushing dark red, his fingers were bruising his skin from where they were holding his thighs so hard and kendall...

Kendall looked blown away. His cheeks were red but his face was lust filled. His eyes were dark, his lips swollen from biting on them, and he looked like he wanted to fuck Logan so hard he wouldn't walk for a year.

"Your punishment...I want you to watch as I destroy this little innocent body of yours." Logan swallowed heavily.

With Kendall, he always somehow wanted to _watch_. To watch, to take pictures, to somehow see them performing coitus. Logan was too much of prude though, inside and outside the bedroom. He could do the sex, and the fetish things to please his lover but even dressing up like this had taken a lot of nerve, to the point where he'd felt a little sick.

It was why he wasn't the dominant one in the relationship. But, the one thing he couldn't get by was watching them have intercourse. Of course it was amazing and yes he did love Kendall- but he just couldn't watch the majestic blonde haired Adonis fuck the shrimpy nerd he was. It would feel too weird and he already felt doubtful of their relationship- even though there was no need to,in the end Kendall would always love Logan more than anyone else in the world.

But Kendall wanted nothing more than to show his adorable Thumper how beautiful he was, and of course to fuck his cute bunnies brains out on the dresser.

"Shhh, Thumper." He chuckled as he fingered Logans rabbit ears again.

"Ahh..." Logan groaned as Kendall pushed his large, and thick cock inside.

"Calm down, Thumper. You know, we should do something like this for every holiday!"

"Screw you!" Logan cried out but otherwise smiled as he watched them in the mirror. Kendall's fucking had started ramming them into the mirror and Logan felt absolute pleasure as he was getting closer to his orgasm.

"Ah! But...let's at...least keep...the bunny ears..." Kendall panted as he fucked Logan harder. The tightness of Logans warm hole and watching them in the mirror felt amazing. He glanced down at Logans stretched hole and then back at his cute little bunny get up.

With a few more thrusts, he drove himself in deep and screamed out in pleasure as he released deep inside his 'Thumper.' Logan cried and shook as he did the same, releasing across the dresser top and hitting the mirror and squirting all over the jellybeans.

Kendall and he gently panted and sat still for a few minutes before Kendall dragged both of them to bed before he walked back and grabbed the soiled jellybeans. He popped one in his mouth and Logan made a face but otherwise giggled as they spooned.

"Can you explain what the bunny get up was for?" Kendall chuckled. Logan buried his face in Kendall's shoulder and shrugged.

"I don't really know. Thought you would like it."

"Good. You know I think I have a new bunny fetish to replace my "watching us"fetish." Logan's eyes popped open as he heard Kendall laugh.

"Happy Easter, Logie." Kendall kissed the top of Logans head as they both drifted off but the last thought for Logan was,

_I'm getting rid of that costume __**as soon as possible**_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey! James how do I look?" James turned to see Carlos putting a pair of rabbit ears on his head, and held a bundle of white in his other hand.

Logan blushed and ran from the apartment, Kendall chasing after him with loud laughter. The door shut quietly behind the two as Carlos turned back to James, confused.

"You look cute, Carlitos. Where did you get those?" James indicated with his head the costume.

"Oh,in the trash. I wonder why someone would throw it away. What are these?" Carlos looked puzzled as he unrolled the stockings and held the garter and tail up to match them. He looked puzzle and blushed when he began to get somewhat of a good idea they were.

James, on the other hand, immediately stood up and grabbed Carlos, leading him into their room with a dark blush on his face as his jeans tightened.

"What's this for?" Carlos questioned.

"A late Easter day gift, now go put those on, Thumper."

**A/N**

**I tried so hard.**

**R&R**


End file.
